1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, liquid crystal display devices, semiconductor devices, production methods thereof, or methods for using the display devices, the liquid crystal display devices, or the semiconductor devices. In particular, the present invention relates to driving methods of display devices, liquid crystal display devices, semiconductor devices, or the like, or signal processing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays typified by liquid crystal displays have been widely used. In addition, flat panels have been further improved in many respects. One of specifications of flat panels is resolution (or the number of pixels). Resolution has also been drastically improved.
Therefore, a super-resolution processing technology, which is a technology for converting low-resolution images into high-resolution images, has been studied (see References 1 to 3).